


But life goes on right?

by SirensInTheDungeon



Category: IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT- Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Spoilers for Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensInTheDungeon/pseuds/SirensInTheDungeon
Summary: Richie's first show in Reno is used as a platform for his truth. He wasn't going to run anymore not after everything he's lost.





	But life goes on right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biggersteinkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggersteinkins/gifts).

> I just finished seeing IT Chapter 2 for the second time and I noticed just how many times Richie immediately worried about Eddie when shit hit the fan. Almost every time something happened while they were together the first thing out of his mouth was Eddie's name and it got me fucked up. Also my amazing bf is writing me a Reddie chapter fic currently that doesn't follow canon so I had to get my Angst out else where.

There was no body to bury at Eddie’s funeral, it hadn’t even been a real fucking funeral. It had been the rest of The Losers standing at the ruins of Neibolt house the night after they had defeated Pennywise mourning the loss of their friend. To Richie, Eddie had been so much more. More than the rest of them would ever know, more than he knew how to put into words himself. He could still feel the ache deep in his chest when he sat still for more than a few minutes. He woke up with Eddie’s name half formed on his lips each morning and fell asleep sobbing it into his pillow each night.

But life goes on right?

That’s why he was here in Reno waiting to go on stage, his hands shaking with what he was about to do. With a deep breath he made his grand entrance. The lights were bright enough he could feel the warmth on his skin as his fingers closed around the microphone. He was forever grateful for stage lights and how perfectly they blacked out the crowd. He wouldn’t have to see their faces when he started the show.

“My girlfriend caught me masturbating to a picture of her friend’s Facebook so now I'm in masturbators anonymous so my first meeting I stand up and I'm like Hi I'm Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier and I'm... Gay. That's the joke I've been gay for the last 27 years and it took some really fucked up shit last week to make me remember that I'm gay and I was in love with my best friend. He’s dead now and if it wasn’t for him I probably would have been dead too, so I just want to say thanks for that. So, thank you Eddie, and I’m sorry I fucked your mom.”


End file.
